Life In A Whole New World
by Mylifestories
Summary: This is a story about my Runescape character and some of the adventures he had.
1. Default Chapter

**Life In A Whole New World**

A man in a white shirt, maroon pants, leather boots, and a blue jacket woke up from a deep sleep. "Hmm…hello?" The man said as he stood up. It was like he was just born. Everything seemed new to him. He looked around and saw a castle behind him. He read the plaque on the door. It had the words Lumbridge Castle on it. "Hmm…a castle?" He couldn't think straight. He walked along the walls of the castle to clear his mind and saw a girl with a black wizard's hat. She was fighting a weird looking creature with her bronze sword. "Hi!" He said. "Umm…could you hold on a second?" The girl replied to him. With that the girl swiftly slashed the monster that then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Rats, only ashes." She said.

She turned back to the man. "Yes…um, what's your name?" The girl asked wanting to be introduced before having a conversation. "Oh, sorry." The man said. "I'm Hacky Dotty." "Oh, nice to meet you Hacky Dotty, now…you had a question or comment?" The girl responded. "Yes, I was wondering what you were just fighting." Hacky Dotty said. He then scratched his head while trying to think about the monster and why the girl didn't give him her name. "Oh, well I just fought an imp. Those pesky creatures are everywhere in this world. I was trying to get a certain item from them." "Oh?" Hacky Dotty replied. "Yes," The girl said. "but I'm in a rush. I must be going." With that, the girl ran off behind the castle. Hacky Dotty decided to leave this area because it was getting more crowded. He left the gate guarding the castle and headed down a path.

He passed a furnace where you take ores that you mine and smelt into bars for smithing and crafting, he passed a general store that would buy just about anything, and he also passed a bunch of sheep. As he was walking, he saw those imps again. He also saw another type of creature. He didn't pay any attention to the monsters. He soon came up to a chicken coop. He saw a raw chicken on the floor and picked it up. He figured he could cook it on a fire and eat it later. He came up to a man with blue spiky hair and pointy beard. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. "Excuse me?" Hacky Dotty said. "Yes?" The man replied and turned around. It was none other then His good friend Kootnippip. "KOOT! Is that you?" Hacky Dotty said excitedly. "The one and only." Koot said with a big smile.

"So, what do you need from me Hacky?" "I was wondering if you could cook this raw chicken for me. I know you're a lumberjack and starter of fires among other things." Hacky handed Koot the raw chicken. "Of course friend." And with that Koot took out his tinderbox and 3 logs. In a matter of seconds, a fire stood in front of Hacky. "Here." Koot gave the chicken back to Hacky. "Huh? But I thought you were going to cook it." "You cook it Hacky, it will make you a better cook." "Ok!" Hacky said. He held the raw chicken in his bare hands over the flame. Soon, a wonderful smell went through the air. "Mmmmm, did I make that delicious smell?" Hacky said. "Opps, sorry." A random person said as he passed the two. "That was me." The man finished. "Oh gross." Hacky said. "Ever hear of a bathroom dude." Hacky finished. He knew the delicious smell was coming from the cooked chicken in his hands. "Thanks Koot." Hacky said. "Anytime, now I want to ask you something." Koot got all serious like. "What are your unique skills Hacky?" Hacky sat down on a rock and pondered this.

"I don't know." He said. "What if we make an agreement?" Koot started to say. "I only cut wood, make fires, and smith between us, and you…well, first we have to figure out what you do." Koot sat down on the ground next to Hacky. Hacky thought about what unique skills he would pursue. What skills would make him stand out above the rest? He then remembered the other day when Koot was looking for a miner to get him ore to smelt. He also thought about the raw chicken he just cooked. "I GOT IT!" Hacky said. "My skills will be cooking, mining, and crafting runes." Hacky said while waiting for Koots response. It took a few minutes for Koot to reply. "Oh, ok. I only cut wood, make fires, and smith between us, and you cook, mine, and craft runes between us. That way, we can help each other. Ok?" Hacky stood up and gave his answer. "I don't know. I don't want to make this agreement yet. I mean, I just figured out what skills I will pursue. I'll tell you my decision later." "Ok!" Koot said. In a few short minutes, the two headed back on the path. They passed a sign telling them they were heading towards Draynor. That night, they went their separate ways. Koot went back towards Lumbridge Castle, and Hacky spent the night in a kind man's home.


	2. Lost And Found

**Life In A Whole New World**

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful morning in Draynor. Hacky Dotty quickly left the kind man's house he spent the night in. He looked at his friend list and saw that Koot was awake. He sent him a message. "Hey pal, where are ya?" Hacky Dotty said. While waiting for his only friend to reply, he decided to go to the bank. He soon arrived at the teller and deposited everthing he had. He then exited the bank and saw a man in an opening with many carts filled with very interesting horse toys. "Hello!" Hacky said to the man. "Hello!" The man replied. "I'm Diango." The man finished. Hacky Dotty nodded at the man's reply, then eyed the horses. "Would you like one?" The man asked. "How much?" Hacky Replied. "Just a mere 150 gp." The man replied. "Sheesh, that much for a toy horse. I don't have that knid of gp." Hacky said annoyed that he wasn't rich enough to get a toy horse. "Well, a man must make a living." Diango said. "Yea, I know. Maybe I'll buy one later." With that, Hacky started to leave. All of a sudden, he received a message from Koot.

"Hey!" Koot said. "Good morning." "Yea, good morning." Hacky replied to his friend. "You still near the castle in Lumbridge?" Hacky asked. "Yep." Koot replied. "Ok," Hacky said. "I'm on my way." After Hacky sent the last message, he head towards Lumbridge. The only problem was…he didn't know how to get back to Lumbridge. He forgot the way he came. He soon reached a part in the path that split off into four paths. Hacky tried finding his way to Koot, only to keep coming back to this area. Also, as he was trying to navigate his way back to Lumbridge, he kept getting attacked by a highwayman, one right after another. Hacky obtained many items from fighting the highwayman.

Soon, Hacky reached a very spooky mansion. He immediately went inside. As soon as he entered, he saw a staircase. He climbed up the staircase. Since Hacky didn't want to get even more lost then he currently was, he decided to lean against the wall for someone to help him. A thought just struck Hacky. He remembered about his special skills and forgot that he had no pickaxe to mine with. "Dang!" Hacky said to himself. In a matter of seconds, a man arrived at the top of the stairs. "Hello," The Man said. "Umm…hi?" Hacky replied. "do you need help?" The man asked. "Actually, I do." Hacky said. "I want to be a miner, but I have no pick-axe, and also, I'm supposed to meet my friend in Lumbridge. Can you help me get a pickaxe AND take me to Lumbridge?" Hacky asked. "Why of course." The man said. "Follow me." Hacky soon was following the man and soon reached Lumbridge. The man took him farther than the castle where he was supposed to meet Koot.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Hacky asked. "You wanted a pick-axe right?" The man said. "Yes, I forgot." Hacky replied. Soon, they reached a store. This store sold axes. Hacky Dotty waited outside for the man. "Trade?" The man said. Hacky nodded and handed the man some random items he obtained from fighting the highwayman. The man nodded and handed Hacky the pickaxe. The man started to walk away when Hacky started to say something. "HEY!" Hacky called out to the man. "WANNA BE FRIENDS!" He screamed at him. The man nodded and came back. "My name's Scotty130." The man said. "Hi," Hacky said. "I'm Hacky Dotty. I'll add you to my friends list, and you add me, ok?" Hacky said. The man nodded and pulled out his friend list. He and Hacky Dotty were soon added to one another's list. Scotty then quickly left. "I'LL BE SEEING YOU!" Hacky said, noticing that Scotty was nowhere to be found. Hacky soon ran into Koot.

"Hey Koot, I just made a new friend." Hacky told Koot. "Cool Hacky, but I should be going. It took you too long to come. I should go now." With that, Koot left. Hacky was all alone now and bored. He soon sat down and leaned back against the gate of the castle. He looked at his friend list now and saw that his two friends had gone to bed. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep from that day's adventure too.


	3. Slain

**Life In A Whole New World**

**Chapter 3**

Hacky Dotty woke up across from Lumbridge Castle. He was sitting down with his back leaning against an unfamiliar building. Hacky quickly got up. When he was fully standing up, he reached back into his backpack and grabbed his pick axe. He decided that he would go practice prospecting and mining. This was a good plan he had…if only he knew where a mine was. He decided to take a risk and look for a mine himself. With his pick axe in his hand, he started his search.

Hacky soon came up to a bridge. It was to the left of the furnace from his view. Without hesitation, he started crossing the bridge. The bridge was wooden. After crossing the bridge, Hacky headed north. Alongside the road were what he suspected to be farms. Soon he arrived at a fork in the road. Also, it seemed that little green men wielding spears now and farmers wandered around this area.

Without any warning, one of the little green men attacked Hacky.

"STOP!" Hacky screamed. Hacky wasn't experienced enough to take on this creature. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hacky shouted in attempt to get rid of the vile creature.

"What a noob." Someone taunted Hacky as he was trying to escape the maleficent beast. "Just fight it." The figure said.

"Ok!" Hacky said without any thought. It seemed that the little green man wasn't as strong as Hacky thought. The two were evenly matched. Soon, the little green man got the best of him. He was winning. With that, Hacky started to run again.

"NOOB!" The figure taunted some more.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hacky asked rhetorically. "I can't win." Hacky admitted. "Will you help me?" Hacky asked the figure.

"Um…YEA!" The figure answered. With that, Hacky decided to take the monster on.

While Hacky's life was draining, he supposed the figure would heal him somehow. Obviously, he was wrong. For with a quick and painful slash from the vile one's spear, Hacky was slain.


End file.
